


The Errand

by Shekiyah



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shekiyah/pseuds/Shekiyah
Summary: Tommy asks Finn to run some errands for him, like normal, but this errand placed the poor flustered boy right in front of a lingerie shop.
Kudos: 12





	The Errand

Finn stood a couple steps from the doorway, red and flustered as he double and triple checked the address scribbled on the paper in his hand.

Nope. Right address.

He looked up at the shop and shuffled his feet, grumbling to himself for not asking Tommy more questions about his errand.

_"I need you to pick something up for me today," Tommy sighed in between drags of his ciggarette. "Won't take five minutes. It's already paid for. Just go in and tell them who it's for and bring it back. Simple, eh?"_

"Simple," Finn groaned as he crumbled the paper in his fist before taking a deep breath and opening the door to Mavis' Marvelous Lingerie Shop.

The window had had ribbons decorating it and a colorful robed mannequin, but once inside Finn was immediately bombarded with mannequins in scantily clad lace ensembles and silk everywhere.

He immediately felt his cheeks flush again as he froze in place.

"Can I help you young man?" A silky voice rolled from the back of the shop. "Need something for a lover?"

She was older, probably Tommy's age, and her dress was simple but sleek. Her bobbed hair was a mess of curls and the straight lines of her dress only made her curves more pronounced. Finn gulped as she appeared before him, floating between mannequins and propping her elbow on ones shoulder as she adjusted the measuring tape around her neck.

"I'm here for a pick up order, ma'am," he stuttered, trying to look anywhere but at her but everywhere else was lingerie and only made him more nervous.

"For who, child?" She said softly, goading him to find his voice.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, shifting between feet. "Mr. Thomas Shelby, ma'am."

A knowing grin spread across her face as she curled her finger at Finn to follow her as she led him to the register.

"Mr. Shelby, of course!" She trilled as she went behind the register to pull out a few beautifully wrapped blue boxes with gold ribbons tying them up. "He's one of our best customers."

"Is he?" Finn said as his head shot up. He tilted it to the side as he did his best to keep his mouth closed.

"Oh yes," she said as she handed him the boxes. "You're his youngest brother, Finn, I suppose?"

He nodded sheepishly.

"He's been a regular for years, that brother of yours," she smiled. "He used to come in as a young man and spend hours in the store deciding what piece to pick up for his lady friend. I'm sure Mr. Shelby OBE is much too busy for that now. Luckily, we know just his tastes, all we need is a size."

"Thank you, ma'am," Finn said as he took the packages carefully. These were much scarier than any live grenade. He turned to leave.

"If you ever need a gift, do come in," she said as she leaned over the counter. "I've helped most of your brothers at one time or another. That Tommy just enjoys it more than the others."

Finn turned red as he bit his lip and gave a slight nod.

"Do give Mr. Shelby my regards!" She called as the bell rang over the door and Finn dashed out of sight.


End file.
